


The First of Many

by KumiiKumii



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumiiKumii/pseuds/KumiiKumii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heath and Kyosuke get close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a kissing drabble. Also written for a friend.

Hands tangled up in strands of white hair and breath heavy... Heath had no idea what he was doing. He had Kyosuke up against the wall, waiting for him to make the first move. Both of their faces were flushed and sweaty, and the tension between them was strong. And yet, here he was, standing there like a fool. His mind blanked out.

"Heath..." Kyosuke breathed, his voice a near whisper as his hands gripped his hips tightly. His silver eyes were locked onto Heath's. Even though he wasn't the one in control, something about his gaze made Heath feel like a deer caught in the head-lights of an oncoming car. 

"I...." Heath bit his lip, trying to decide on what to do. Should he just go for it? Nervousness ate away at him, making his skin prickle. 

"Don't force yourself if you don't feel like it."

"No, it's alright."

He reached up a hand to Kyosuke's face, tentatively brushing away his bangs. He leaned in close, closing his eyes as he brushed their lips together. It was gentle at first, neither one of them quite sure how to move. But as the warmth between them grew they became more daring, the kiss more bold and rather sloppy. It was to be expected, considering it was their first kiss. And on top of that, they were kissing outside the school where anyone could come along and see them.

Kyosuke pulled Heath closer to him, enjoying the friction of their chests pressing together. Wrapped up in a tight embrace with his lover felt so good he started to forget about his surroundings. Since Heath was beginning to get comfortable as well, he decided to take it a bit further.

Kyosuke leaned forward, letting his teeth drag across Heath's bottom lip. This caused the brunette to gasp in surprise and he nearly pulled away. Kyosuke hesitated, waiting for his permission. Heath nodded ever so slightly, so he continued with the teasing. 

He nibbled gently on his lip before entering his mouth his his tongue. It was warm and wet, slick with saliva but he hardly noticed it. His tongue pressed against Heath's, and the contact sent a shiver down the model's spine. 

Kyosuke eventually pulled away, panting hard. Heath looked pretty flustered, turning his red face away.

"You seem like.. you've done this before." Heath murmured. 

"It was just instinct..." Kyosuke replied breezily.

"Maybe we should continue this somewhere. I don't know if I want my classmates to find us here.."

"The club room?"

"The club room."

But their luck wasn't so good. Upon reaching the room, they already found it occupied by two, particular second-years who were happily snoozing away on the couch. Needless to say, the mood was speedily dashed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heath and Kyosuke spend some more time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Sorry I haven't updated in forever!

"The mood died pretty quick, didn't it.." 

The brunette was complaining as the two left the club room. His face was still heated from the kissing, and his palms were slick with a thin layer of sweat. He must've looked like a mess and he was glad the second-years hadn't seen him when they barged into the club room.

"I think you're worrying too much over it, Heath." Kyosuke smiled reassuringly at him. His gentle eyes gave off a soothing air, as if he was a kindred, etheral spirit instead of human. It still shocked Heath how he had managed to get together with someone like him. 

"We should probably go home before it gets too late." Heath decided. 

"Do you want me to come over to your house and help you with your homework again?" The other offered. It was pretty much an excuse to spend some time with his boyfriend.. though, Heath really did need a little help with school work.

"I wouldn't mind it." Heath broke out into a huge grin.

Walking alongside him, he took ahold of Kyosuke's hand and squeezed it a little. It felt warm and comforting against the crisp outdoor air as they walked home. There was a bit of a breeze, and he couldn't help but watch Kyosuke's hair lazily flutter about, caught in the wind's grasp. At a time like this, when the colours of the setting sun on the horizon tinged his white hair different hues of orange, indigo and deep reds... this was the time Heath found him to be the most attractive.

"It's chillier than I expected." Kyosuke said, looking up at the clouds. "The weather report said it was going to be warm.. perhaps winter is coming too soon." He turned his gaze back to Heath. 

The brunette's features looked striking, even in the dimming light. The light cast shadows on his face, accentuating his masculine features. Kyosuke leaned over and planted a light kiss on his cheek, much to Heath's surprise. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You looked too handsome."

Heath rolled his eyes, his face reddening. "You flirt."

"It's not flirting if it's true, is it?"

"But if you keep acting like that, I won't be able to resist kissing you again." Heath frowned a little.

"I don't see the problem with that."

"....math homework won't do itself, sadly."

"That's a shame. You should ask the teacher to assign you less extra material in class." Kyosuke said casually, turning his attention back to the sidewalk ahead of them.

"And how do you think I can do that? It's not I can persuade them or anything."

"You could always say your boyfriend needs love and attention, and your studies are interrupting your daily affections." Kyosuke teased.

"I somehow doubt that would work out." Heath sighed. "Let's just finish it quickly, and then we can relax afterwords."

"Sounds like a plan."

\---------

Arriving at Heath's house, they took off their jackets and shoes as they walked inside. Heath tossed his bag on the couch with a groan. A couple books fell out of it.

"You'll bend the covers if you throw them like that." Kyosuke's brow furrowed as he picked them up.

"Do I really have to do all this work?"

"It's your fault with falling behind in the lessons." Kyosuke flipped through the pages of one of the books, finding the section they had gone over in class.

"Aren't there exemptions for sports?"

"Club activities don't exclude you from doing work. Come on now, it won't be that hard." Kyosuke smiled at him, placing the book on the table. "Let's start with the more easier material first, and do the hard parts last."

Heath grumbled, but willingly complied.

\---------

It felt as if time passed way too slowly. When the homework was finally completed, Heath dropped his pencil on the floor and leaned against Kyosuke, exhausted. 

"That took way too long.." He complained. They could've finished a lot faster if they hadn't spent time exchanging small kisses in between chapters, but he didn't mention that. Kyosuke softly smiled, picking up the books and setting them aside.

"At least you know the material now."

"I don't know how this stuff will help me in life." Heath frowned. His pouting face made Kyosuke chuckle - he looked so cute with that face. 

"Perhaps it won't at all..."

"Then what's the point in doing it?"

Kyosuke let out a sigh. "Don't think too hard about it."

"Hmmph..."

"Would some sweets make you feel better?"

Heath turned his head, looking over at him. Hearing the mention of sweets definitely got him interested. After all, Kyosuke's baking was almost to die for.

"...maybe." 

Kyosuke got up from his seated position and started for the kitchen. Heath watched him go, admiring the way he strode. Each step was graceful and carefully chosen, like a strutting peacock. Only, he didn't look like he was showing off. 

The white-haired third-year started to gather together ingredients to make cookies. He worked quickly and effortlessly, mixing ingredients together and whisking them in a bowl. He rolled the dough expertly into small balls and placed them on a cookie sheet, sliding them into the oven. He then put on a timer and started to wait.

Heath stood up and made his way over. Moving behind Kyosuke, he wrapped his arms gently around his waist. 

"When will the cookies be ready?"

"Soon, soon."

Heath glanced at the clock and was surprised to see what time it was.

"We've been up so late! We should've gone to sleep hours ago."

"My bad."

"How did we even.."

"Let's head to bed after the cookies are finished."

Heath nodded in agreement. Even though he felt half-awake, he didn't feel like letting go of his boyfriend any time soon. And so, they stood in the kitchen for a little while longer, waiting for the cookies to finish baking.


End file.
